


PROPERTY OF ERB

by llamasandpixiedust



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10128134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamasandpixiedust/pseuds/llamasandpixiedust





	

*Jack*

Jack was excited, too excited to even shower after the game. He got out to the parking lot as quickly as he could. Bitty was coming up after his game tonight, and due to some rather difficult tests through the week he was homework free. They would get almost the entire weekend (baring a few practices Jack had) to themselves.

As soon as Jack got home he jumped in the shower. Thinking it'd be a good start to their weekend, Jack laid down on the bed naked.

* * *

 

*Bitty*

Bitty let himself into Jack's apartment and sat his bags down on the couch to deal with later. When he nudged open the bedroom door, he was greeted by Jack laying face down on the bed; stark naked and completely asleep. Bitty smiled at his adorable boyfriend, his smiled turned to a smirk once he noticed the sharpie on Jack's nightstand. After finishing his handiwork, he grabbed the throw from the chair by Jack's window and curled up next to his boyfriend.

* * *

*Jack*

Jack woke up with Bitty in his arms, but soon the joy of holding his boyfriend was replaced by a sinking in his stomach and the knowledge that he fell asleep on Bitty. Jack got out of bed, careful not to wake Bitty and started writing a note to leave on his pillow. 

 

Sorry I fell asleep before you got home mon cher. Don't cook breakfast, I'll bring something home, then spend the rest of the weekend making up for it. I love you! 

Love, Jack

He kissed Bitty's forehead and quickly grabbed his stuff making his way to the rink.

After practice, while walking from the shower to their lockers, Tater clapped Jack on the shoulder. "Zimmboni! When you marry tiny baker?"

Jack tripped, stammering he got out, "What?"

Tater smirked, "I think tattoo on ass is bigger commitment. No?"

Jack moved to the mirror and adjusting his towel he saw right on the lower swell of his right butt cheek was printed "PROPERTY OF ERB"

Jack laughed, "I fell asleep before Bits got home last night and I guess a sharpie tattoo was revenge."

* * *

*Bitty*

Bitty woke up to Jack coming home from practice, with food. Bitty made grabby hands at the coffee and cinnamon roll Jack was holding, but frowned when he wasn't immediately handed over. 

"See Bits, I think I should withhold this until you tell me why Tater thought I had a tattoo on my ass." Jack said with a mock scowl on his face.

"I spent a long time looking at that ass and wishing it was mine. It's nice to have it in writing that I'm the only one allowed to do this," he said moving to his knees and pulling Jack into him by the butt. 

Jack smiled down at Bitty and kissed him before relinquishing breakfast. "You're always going to be the only one allowed to do that. Maybe I really should go out and get it tattooed on my ass."


End file.
